Siempre estaremos juntos
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió, porque Inuyasha y Kagome estarán juntos en esta y en otra vida


—Está aquí—dijo mi amiga Sango, me asomé por la ventana y ahí lo vi, tan guapo y apuesto como siempre, con esas pequeñas orejitas en su cabeza y con ese atuendo rojo que lo hacía ver como un ser místico y misterioso. Con el ceño fruncido y decidida a acabar con todo esto salí de mi casa y caminé firmemente hasta quedar frente a él, pero cada paso que daba era como dar un paso a mi destino donde él tenía un papel importante

—¿Quién eres?— cuestione

—¿Acaso no me reconoces?—parecía un poco temeroso por mi respuesta

—Solo sé que tu me has estado cuidando en silencio— Lo vi suspirar agotado, me miró a los ojos y decidido dijo

—Tócame, si me tocas lo recordarás todo— Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, ¿que lo tocara?, como rayos iba a recordar algo con solo tocarlo si muy apenas y lo conocía...pero... algo muy dentro de mi me decía que lo tocara, sentía que conocía a este hombre y que él me conocía a mi más allá de lo que yo creía. Con temor pero decidida comencé a acercar mi mano a su pecho, él solo me miraba expectante. Cuando la yema de mis dedos acarició levemente la ropa que cubría su pecho sentí una extraña explosión de recuerdos en mi mente... recuerdos donde él estaba en cada uno de ellos... haciéndome... feliz...

_Mi cuerpo ardía con un extraño calor que no me incomodaba pero me hacía querer algo que no sabía como describirlo_

_—__Kagome...__— __escuché ese hermoso suspiro en mi oído proveniente de aquel hombre que me hacía experimentar ese calor en mi cuerpo __—__te amo...__—_ _volvió a suspirar y entonces comprendí que estábamos haciendo... estábamos haciendo el amor... él me trataba con cariño, amor y ternura con cada caricia y beso que me daba... de pronto sentí un ligero dolor en mi cuello, me había mordido... —__te amo...__—_

_._

_Estaba sentada recolectando plantas medicinales cuando de pronto sentí unos cálidos brazos rodear mi cintura. Sonreí al saber de quién eran... _

_—__Inuyasha...__—dije en un suspiro para luego sentir como él me besaba en el cuello... justamente donde tenía esa cicatriz de dos colmillos incrustados en mi piel..._

_._

_Estaba en la espalda de Inuyasha mientras que el corría a toda velocidad, unas enormes piedras caían frente a nosotros_

—_No escaparán_—_dijo una voz que sentí familiar, más rocas caían sobre nosotros cuando de pronto Inuyasha saltó muy alto mientras me cambiaba de posición colocándome entre sus brazos, me sonrió y luego sentí el impacto de su cuerpo al caer de nuevo a la tierra _—_Ella es mía_—_dijo esa voz y frente a nosotros se materializó, ¿Koga?. Inuyasha me colocó a su lado en el suelo mientras le gruñía a Koga_

—_Ella lleva mi marca, es mía_—_ dijo Inuyasha con unas extrañas marcas púrpuras en sus mejillas_

—_Ya lo veremos_—_respondió Koga, con un extraño medallón que portaba en su cuello_ _, el medallón comenzó a brillar y Koga dijo unas palabras... mas bien un conjuro... _—_Si se aman recordarán... si no... olvidarán..._— _De pronto sentí como una fuerza extraña me absorbía y separaba de Inuyasha_

—_Inuyasha...¡Inuyasha!_—_ estiraba mi mano y trataba de correr en un inútil intento por alcanzar a Inuyasha_

_—¡Kagome!—_

_Inuyasha saltaba, corría y hacía todo lo posible por alcanzarme. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho... sentía impotencia al no poder estar al lado de Inuyasha y sentía un dolor inmenso en mi pecho, en mi corazón... Era como si algo luchara por quedarse pero al final... había perdido la lucha y se desprendiera de mi, de pronto todo fue negro..._

Abrí los ojos y me encontré de frente con los ámbares de Inuyasha

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó angustiado mientras con su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, y como tantas veces anteriores se sentía tan bien

—Si— respondí en un suspiro, ahora ya sabía por que sentía tantas cosas con respecto a este hombre, él era mio, la cicatriz que tenía desde niña era la marca que me hacía suya

—¿Lograste recordar algo?— preguntó nervioso

—Supongo que lo más importante— le dije con una sonrisa la cual él me correspondió, sentía que todo estaba bien a su lado, que nada me podría pasar si él estaba conmigo

—¿Qué recordaste?—

—Recordé algunas cosas del pasado— me sonrojé por lo que estaba apunto de decirle—recordé cuando tu... y yo... nosotros...—

—Cuando nos hicimos compañeros— declaró con una sonrisa tierna que me derritió el corazón

—Si, y también recordé que tu y yo huíamos de Koga, nos lanzó una clase de conjuro y luego... todo se hizo negro—

Inuyasha suspiró de nueva cuenta, me miró a los ojos y en ellos vi el temor

—En todos estos años te eh cuidado desde las sombras solo para poder verte pero creo que es hora de que sepas algo más sobre nosotros—lo miraba expectante, como si mi vida dependiera de lo que me fuera a decir—Koga te quería como suya en aquel tiempo pero tu me escogiste a mi y él se cegó por el odio y conjuró ese hechizo, si tu me recordabas el hechizo se rompería si no nos olvidaríamos mutuamente—

—Pero yo ya te recordé, ¿significa que ya se rompió no?—

—Es un poco más complicado que eso, tu y yo... tenemos que volver a unirnos para romper el hechizo—

—¿Y eso significa?— Inuyasha sonrió maléficamente

—Que tenemos que volver a hacer el amor— lo dijo muy a la ligera y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, Inuyasha sonrió triunfante pues sabía que aun que en otra vida fuimos compañeros en esta yo era inocente y no sabía mucho sobre el tema—Kagome...— dijo en un suspiro y entonces... me besó...

Su beso estaba cargado de sentimientos... amor, ternura, cariño... pasión...

Me entregué de lleno a su beso perdiéndome en ese mar de sentimientos reencontrados en mi. El besó se tornó un poco más exigente, abrí mi boca para tomar aire pero él aprovechó para meter su lengua en mi boca y recorrerla por completo. Nos separamos un poco para tomar aire mientras sentía como mi corazón golpeaba violentamente en mi pecho y un calor en mis mejillas... eso... había sido... tan... ¿excitante?, ¿bello?...hermoso... todo aquello había sido simplemente H-E-R-M-O-S-O.

Inuyasha me miró a los ojos y sin decir nada me tomó de los hombros y me recostó en el pasto, me besó en las mejillas y la boca mientras sonreía

—Me encanta cuando estás sonrojada— declaró con una sonrisa sincera que me hizo sentir un pequeño dolor en mi corazón, justo cuando nos íbamos a dar otro besó un grito nos alertó

—¡Kagome!—

En cuestión de segundos Inuyasha ya me tenía detrás de él cubriéndome con su cuerpo mientras me sujetaba de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tenía agarrada firmemente la funda de su espada.

—Es Koga— dijo gruñendo las palabras

De pronto vi como el suelo se empezaba a abrir frente a nosotros, sin decir nada Inuyasha me cargó entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar, corría a una velocidad impresionante para mi.

Llegamos a un bosque pero para nuestra mala suerte el bosque se cerró gracias a una gran roca

—Kagome— Inuyasha de inmediato me ocultó detrás de él mientras desenfundaba su espada y gruñía a Koga quien se comenzó a materializar frente a nosotros—a pasado mucho tiempo hermosa...— dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios pero dentro de mi sentía que escondía algo

—¡Aléjate de ella!— gritó fúrico Inuyasha

Koga lo miró con ojos fríos y con un ademán de su mano nos separó y de nuevo sentí como esa escena se metía en mi mente... esa escena en la que Inuyasha y yo eramos separados por una fuerza sobrenatural y que por más que lucháramos no podíamos alcanzarnos.

En ese instante en que vi como Inuyasha estaba tan lejos de mi sentí como mi corazón se revolcaba en mi pecho por la lejanía entre nosotros pero también latía rápidamente dispuesto a volver a pelear por estar en su dueño.

Coloque mis manos frente a mi sintiendo como esa fuerza me empujaba cada vez más hacia atrás pero yo no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida, una vez lo hice y por poco olvidaba a la persona más importante en toda mi vida... no estaba dispuesta a repetir el mismo error de rendirme otra vez.

Comencé a empujar con todas mis fuerzas y lentamente sentí como esa barrera de energía comenzaba a ceder

—Inuyasha— dije mientras mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos que me miraban expectantes, nuestras miradas se perdieron en un momento donde nuestras almas y corazones se sincronizaron por completo, nos sonreímos y vi como Inuyasha también comenzaba a empujar esa barrera

—¿Pero qué están haciendo?— Koga nos miraba incrédulo ante nuestras acciones

Seguí empujando esa barrera, sentía como cada vez iba cediendo más pero en un determinado momento donde Inuyasha y yo ya estábamos más cerca la barrera se hizo más pesada hasta el grado de parecer inmovible

—Kagome por favor no tienes que hacerte esto, yo sé que muy en el fondo no amas a esta bestia sin sentimientos y que lo único que te mantiene con él es tu buen corazón pero no vale la pena desperdiciarlo por alguien que no lo merece— dijo Koga tratando de desanimarme

—¡No lo escuches Kagome!— gritó Inuyasha mientras empujaba cada vez más fuerte su barrera

—Kagome por favor recapacita, tu sabes que una bestia como él no vale la pena— dijo Koga en un tono arrogante, no le presté atención y seguí empujando la barrera

—¡Kagome no le hagas caso!— gritó Inuyasha de nuevo mientras comenzaba a mover su barrera con más ímpetu

—Kagome yo te puedo dar todo lo que quieras— dijo Koga

Lo ignoré y seguí empujando, de pronto la barrera que empujaba Inuyasha chocó con la mía y parecía que trataban de repelerse mutuamente pero Inuyasha y yo empujábamos con más fuerza aún

—¡Kagome!— gritó Inuyasha

La energía de las barreras se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras lentamente nos separaban y arrastraban con ellas

—No llegué hasta aquí por nada— dije dándome ánimos, no me pensaba rendir ahora que tenía a Inuyasha frente a mi

—¡Kagome!— volvió a gritar Inuyasha mientras estiraba su mano tratando de alcanzarme

—¡Inuyasha!— con dificultad estiré mi mano mientras sentía como la energía se resbalaba por entre mis dedos, faltaba tan poco

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Inuyasha y yo estábamos más cerca hasta que nuestras manos se tocaron, al sentir el contacto dimos un último empujón con todas nuestras fuerzas y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, nos miramos a los ojos y entonces la energía se disolvió por completo dejándonos solo a Inuyasha y a mi, Koga lentamente fue arrastrado por una fuerza sobrenatural mientras todo a nuestro alrededor se derrumbaba

—Inuyasha— suspiré aliviada mientras lo abraza por la cintura sintiendo como el me correspondía al abrazo con la misma necesidad que yo, nos separamos un poco y entonces vimos como el suelo debajo de nosotros empezaba a desaparecer mientras lentamente sentía como mis ojos se cerraban por el cansancio pero yo me esforzaba por mantenerlos abiertos, no quería perder de vista a Inuyasha

—Kagome...— suspiró con una sonrisa melancólica mientras me acariciaba la mejilla

—¿Inuyasha que sucede?— pregunté dejándome llevar por su caricia, me sonrió tierno pero el brillo de sus ojos poco a poco comenzaba a apagarse, ¿que sucedía?

—Se acabó...— dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro

—¿Se acabó?, ¿el hechizo?— Inuyasha asintió

De pronto detrás de él un círculo de luz blanca comenzó formarse mientras crecía más y más y lo veía... succionarlo...

—¡Inuyasha!— grité asustada y me lancé sobre él, pero una fuerza extraña me lo impidió, no, no otra vez—¡Inuyasha!—

—Ya es tarde Kagome...— dijo melancólico

—¡Pero ya rompimos el hechizo!— grité frustrada sintiendo una opresión en mi garganta y corazón... lo perdería de nuevo

Inuyasha se acercó a mi y me dio un beso lleno de amor, angustia y pasión que disfruté al máximo, nos separamos e inconscientemente las lágrimas se dejaban caer por mis mejillas... era la despedida

—Te encontraré en tu próxima vida... no me olvides...— dijo mientras se alejaba de mi y era arrastrado por ese círculo blanco tras él—Te amo...— dijo para luego desaparecer de mi vista.

.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un bello paisaje, parpadeé lentamente, me había dormido. Me levanté de mi silla frente a la ventana y admiré el atardecer, a mi edad era lo único que me quedaba, aunque seguía conservando mi apariencia joven los años no pasaban en balde, unas arruguitas traviesas habían aparecido en mi rostro pero nada más, aunque tenía setenta y ocho años estaba muy bien conservada.

Sonreí al recordar ese sueño... el sueño donde todo comenzó y donde todo terminó, ahora nuestros cachorros como solía llamarlos él ya eran mayores y tenían sus respectivas parejas junto con sus propios cachorros.

Caminé hasta nuestra cama, hacía poco menos de una semana que mi Inuyasha había abandonado este mundo por protegerme de una horda de demonios, aunque tenía mis flechas ellos fueron demasiados incluso para mi Inuyasha en su forma demoníaca completa.

Esa tarde me había besado en los labios para luego susurrarme un "te veo luego" y desaparecer con todos esos demonios en una gran explosión, solo Kami sabía como me sentí en ese entonces sin mi Inuyasha. Pero mis cachorros me recordaron el laso que nos unía haciéndome sonreír de nuevo.

Nuestro laso era irrompible y si uno de nosotros se iba al otro mundo... el otro lo acompañaría en cuestión de días, en esos pocos días me había despedido de mis cachorros y mis nietos diciéndoles que no lloraran por mi, que mejor se alegraran ya que estaría con su padre para cuidarles desde arriba.

Me recosté en la cama y con una sonrisa cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por mi sueño donde a los pocos instantes Inuyasha apareció, le sonreí cálidamente y nos besamos, me tomó de la mano y me guió por entre una luz blanca hasta nuestro destino.

Porque en esta o en otra vida siempre estaríamos juntos...


End file.
